Entre Famílias
by Shakinha
Summary: Nymphadora descobre um pouco mais sobre a sua família, do lado de sua mãe.


**Entre Famílias**

Nymphadora revirava o armário, em busca de alguma coisa. Mais precisamente, em busca de uma toalha de mesa que sua mãe pedira.

- Droga. Se ela não sabe onde está, como eu vou saber?

Ela olhou o armário de cima a baixo, imaginando onde estaria a toalha e por que não estava junto com as outras no armário da cozinha. Provavelmente porque seu pai, distraído, a guardara com os lençóis. No momento, ela vasculhava o armário de lençóis do quarto dos pais.

- Se não estiver aqui, desisto.

Foi então que ela notou uma caixa, na prateleira mais alta do armário, que parecia ter sido deixada lá há muito tempo. Curiosa, quis saber o que havia ali. Como ainda não podia usar magia fora escola, teve que dar um jeito de tirar a caixa dali ao modo trouxa.

Foi até seu quarto e voltou com a cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Colocou posicionada em frente à caixa e subiu. A garota esticou os braços para alcançar o objeto e o puxou para fora da prateleira. O que ela não esperava é que a caixa fosse pesada e isso a fez perder o equilíbrio, caindo com tudo em cima da cama de seus pais.

- Felizmente a cama fica aqui, senão ia ter feito o maior barulho.

Com a queda, o conteúdo da caixa empoeirada se espalhara sobre a cama e ela percebeu inúmeros papéis e fotografias. Chegou mais perto e pegou uma para ver melhor.

A foto mostrava uma família. Obviamente era uma foto bruxa, pois as pessoas na imagem se mexiam. Nymphadora observou cada pessoa da foto e colocou-a de lado para procurar por outra. Encontrou uma que mostrava uma menina, sozinha, que parecia ter mais ou menos 10 anos e parecia feliz. Achou que ela lhe era familiar, com aqueles cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados caindo sobre os ombros. Separou esta ao seu lado e mexeu mais uma vez nas fotos.

Encontrou uma com a mesma menina da foto anterior, de mãos dadas a um menininho. Mais outra com a mesma garota, junto de outras duas meninas. Todas muito parecidas, exceto pela cor dos cabelos.

- Quem são essas pessoas nessas fotos velhas? – Perguntou Nymphadora para si mesma, enquanto olhava mais fotos. – Até que são bonitas...

- Nymphadora, que bagunça é esta na minha cama?

A garota levou um susto ao ver sua mãe parada na porta do quarto, olhando para ela e para as fotos espalhadas na cama. Andromeda foi até ela e pegou uma das fotos.

- Onde foi que achou isso?

- No seu armário.

- Nymphadora, já não te disse para não mexer nas minhas coisas?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, como costumava fazer sempre que fazia alguma coisa errada. Andromeda conhecia a curiosidade da filha de 15 anos e resolveu não repreendê-la dessa vez. Sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- O que achou dessas fotos?

- Ah, são legais. Mas por que você guarda essa caixa quase escondida no armário? Quem são essas garotas, mãe?

Ela suspirou e olhou para as fotos por um momento. Então pegou a que mostrava a garota de cabelos castanhos sozinha.

- Esta sou eu, quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts.

Nymphadora olhou da foto para a mãe mais de uma vez.

- Você?

- Isso mesmo. E está vendo essa outra, com um garotinho? Este é seu primo Sirius.

- O Sirius?

Andromeda riu enquanto a garota pegava a foto para examinar melhor.

- E as outras garotas, mãe?

Dessa vez ela ficou séria. Dora pressentiu que era um assunto em que a mãe não gostava de tocar. Ia dizer para deixar para lá quando ela mostrou uma foto em que as garotas estavam juntas e sorrindo.

- Estas são minhas irmãs.

- Irmãs? – Dora perguntou, confusa. – Você nunca disse que tinha irmãs.

- Dizer para quê? Elas me esqueceram, assim como eu também as esqueci.

- Mãe!

Ela nunca vira Andromeda tão aborrecida ao mesmo tempo em que parecia querer contar mais à ela.

- Mãe, você pode me contar, se quiser.

Andromeda voltou a rir.

- Ainda vou descobrir de quem você puxou essa curiosidade. Certo, vou lhe contar.

A garota se endireitou, pretendo prestar atenção em cada palavra. Era raro sua mãe lhe contar alguma coisa sobre sua infância, ela sempre dizia coisas vagas, sem dar muitas explicações.

- Bem, Dora, como você pôde perceber, éramos três. Eu era a do meio.

Ela mostrou uma outra foto, em que as garotas pareciam estar acompanhadas dos pais.

- Bella se parecia mais com meu pai e Cissy era igualzinha a minha mãe. Eu parecia o meio termo entre elas, não me parecia com nenhum deles, mas ao mesmo tempo me parecia com os dois.

- E onde meus avós estão agora?

- Já morreram, mas acho que continuam vagando pela casa. Eles nunca sairiam daquela casa.

Nymphadora viu uma foto que mostrava a casa.

- Uau, que mansão!

- É, a mansão Black. Uma das, eu quero dizer. Essa é que pertencia ao meu pai.

- E suas irmãs?

- Elas se casaram e saíram de casa, assim como eu.

- Você me contou uma vez que fugiu de casa.

- É... Fugi para me casar com seu pai. Minha família não o aprovava, mas eu o amava, então...

- Deve ter sido difícil deixar a família para trás.

- Confesso que foi sim, querida. Apesar de tudo, eram meus pais. E minhas irmãs...

Ela mostrou outra foto, que mostrava as garotas mais velhas.

- Essa deve ter sido a última foto que tiramos juntas, logo quando eu terminei a escola. Bellatrix foi a primeira a gritar comigo e dizer que eu era estúpida e outras coisas mais. É louca, se casou com um louco. Nunca mais a vi e não reclamo disso.

Nymphadora reparou na garota mais velha na foto, a de cabelos negros. Realmente, ela parecia sinistra. Sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha e voltou a prestar atenção na mãe, que apontava a loirinha na foto.

- Narcissa me adorava. Acho que foi a que mais sentiu minha falta. Já deve ter me esquecido agora que está casada. Ouvi dizer que ela ama o marido mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Assim como você e o papai?

- Quase isso, filha. Digamos que eu sou um pouco mais normal.

Elas riram.

- E seus pais?

- Eles devem ter ficado extremamente desapontados comigo. Eles prezavam tanto o orgulho da família... E eu acabei os decepcionando. Principalmente meu pai.

Nymphadora se levantou e abraçou a mãe. Andromeda abraçou a filha de volta.

- Seu pai e você são minha família agora. As coisas mudam, Dora. Um dia eu descobri que o sangue não valia de nada e que família de verdade é essa, em que nós realmente nos amamos. Não se esqueça disso, filha.

- Nunca, mãe.

Andromeda colocou a caixa aberta na frente da filha.

- Certo, agora em ajude a arrumar esta bagunça.

As duas organizaram as fotografias de volta na caixa e guardaram de volta na prateleira alta do armário. Estavam indo para a cozinha quando Nymphadora se lembrou.

- Mãe, e a toalha de mesa?

- Achei no seu armário. Seu pai deve ter guardado lá por engano, distraído. E você, senhorita curiosa, cuidado com minhas coisas, ouviu bem?

- Sim, mãe. O papai sabe da sua família?

- Sabe. Ele sabia onde estava se metendo quando me pediu em casamento. E você foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu desde então.

Nymphadora gostou de saber mais sobre a vida da mãe. Mesmo que ela tentasse esconder o passado, o presente era o que mais lhe importava. A garota esperava que um dia pudesse formar sua família também.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Primeira fic que eu escrevo com a Dora. ^^ Fiz para o Challenge Nymphadora Tonks do 6V. Espero que tenha ficado legal.

Reviews?


End file.
